


I hate my soulmate

by icecreamnana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jaemin hates Jeno, Jeno is a tsundere, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/pseuds/icecreamnana
Summary: In a world where your soulmates full names appear on your right hand on your 18th birthday, Jaemin is incredibly excited to see what beautiful girl he’d end up with.Unfortunately, Lee Jeno’s name appears. The man whom Jaemin hates the most.





	I hate my soulmate

Jaemin has hated Jeno for as long as he can remember. His first distinct memory of disdain towards the other was in elementary school. The two were at the same table in art class, and Jaemin was nearly finished with his painting. Five minutes left of the lesson, Jeno had told him “that’s really bad,” and accidentally on purpose spilled paint all over Jaemin’s desk and clothes. That’s how Jaemin remembered it, anyway.

As the years went on, Jeno had continued to torment Jaemin in every way possible. They’d always end up in the same classes because their grades were always the same, they were top students and both very competitive. But Jeno was always just that little bit better. When he’d get higher marks than Jaemin, he’d pinch his cheek or pull his ear and say “better luck next time,” and when they’d be forced to work together on a project Jaemin would have to put up with Jeno’s constant bossiness every single time. 

When Jaemin would dye his hair, Jeno would make snide comments about how it didn’t suit him, or he should stick to his natural colour. Jaemin was part of the dance class, and sometimes Jeno would go and watch them practice just so he could laugh at Jaemin and point out all the things he did wrong in the dance. 

But Jaemin wasn’t going to let Jeno bother him this week, or this month, it was summer. It was his birthday, his 18th birthday. It was a big day for him and the entire family. On the day of your 18th birthday, a tattoo appears on your right hand with your soulmates full legal name. It cannot be removed and it cannot be changed. If your other halves birthday has not come yet, it will only show the soulmates last name until their birthday has passed, then their full name would be shown. 

Jaemin was so excited, he could barely sleep. He wondered what pretty girl he’d meet and fall in love with. Families of both soulmates always arrange meet ups not long after the tattoos appear. He lay in bed, picturing the scene and what his future wife would look like. He was hoping she’d like dancing too, and the same music as him. Perhaps they’d have the same sense of humour. Jaemin didn’t really have a specific type. No one really dated until they found their soulmate, because everyone saw it as pointless, so Jaemin was just as inexperienced as everyone else. 

The clock struck twelve. He glanced at his hand, and letters started to form on it. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep at all. The first thing he would do would be to look up his soul mate on Instagram or any social media, she’d probably do the same when she woke up. After five minutes, Jaemin opened his eyes again. The name was fully formed. He couldn’t contain his excitement. 

Lee Jeno. 

Ha. What a joke. ‘I must be dreaming.’ Jaemin thought to himself, rubbing his eyes. The name still remained. Lee Jeno.  
No. It couldn’t be THE Lee Jeno. There was no way it was the same boy who had teased and picked on Jaemin for years, the same boy who Jaemin hated? And for one, a BOY. There had to be a mistake, he had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real. He’d rather spend the rest of his life alone than have to put up with a bully like Lee Jeno. 

A notification lights up his phone. Jaemin is pissed off. It’s probably his friends messaging him to ask who his soulmate is. Now is not the time. 

Unknown: hi is this jaemin?

Jaemin: yeah, whos this?

Unknown: this is Jeno

Oh fuck no. Jaemin isn’t about to deal with this right now. His phone lights up. Jeno is calling him. Without a second thought, he presses decline. It happens again. And again. And again. The sixth time Jaemin answers. 

“What the FUCK do you want?” He yells a little too loudly, hoping his parents don’t wake up. 

“Wondering if you’re as confused as I am about your hand tattoo.” 

Finally, something the two can agree on.

“Yep, I am. Because I don’t like you.” Jaemin replied coldly, wanting to end the phone call there and then. He’d heard and read stories before about soulmates not getting along, taking years, sometimes even decades to even warm up to each other. Somehow it always works out in the end. Not this time, though, Jaemin and Jeno would be the only exception. 

“My parents have already contacted your parents.” Jeno sighed.

“What?! It’s fucking midnight.” 

“They’re...eager.”

“Well, whatever, our families aren’t going to meet because I’m never going to fall in love with a dickhead like you who’s pissed me off for years. Plus, I’m not even gay.” Jaemin wanted to hang up the phone there and then, but he heard Jeno chuckle on the other end of the phone.

“That’s funny, because I’m not gay either.” With that, Jeno ended the phone call. That annoyed Jaemin, he wanted to be the one to end it in anger. 

Fuck Lee Jeno. He was rude, arrogant, and annoying. Jaemin flopped back into bed, smashing his pillow over his face. It was going to be a shit birthday.

~

Two weeks later, and Jaemin is being dragged against his will by his parents to a Japanese restaurant where him and Jeno’s parents agreed to meet. Throughout the two weeks, the pair had been sending a few threatening texts to the other here and there, but apart from that, they hadn’t had any form of communication. Jaemin had begged his mum to not let them go. Even she was surprised about Jeno, as she had heard about him from her son before, but this was tradition, and had to be done.

When they entered the restaurant, Jaemin was slightly taken aback by Jeno. He’d dyed his hair bleach blonde, he looked more stylish than usual, but he was wearing a red suit. Jaemin gulped. Jeno was attractive, sure, but he had the personality of Jaemin’s left foot. 

Their parents introduced themselves as Jaemin and Jeno sat awkwardly opposite each other on the large round table. Both looked like they didn’t want to be there.

“So,” Jaemin’s mum began, “you two boys go to school together, don’t you?” Great observation, Jaemin thought to himself sarcastically. 

“Unfortunately.” Jaemin mumbled, and Jeno’s mum raised an eyebrow at him, and looked towards her son. 

“You two don’t get along?” Jeno’s mum questioned, looking at her son accusingly. Jaemin smirked, but Jeno just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care for Jaemin. He’s the one who hates me.” 

Jaemin’s mouth falls open in a comical manner. Seriously? Jeno has had it in for him for nearly a decade, and he has the audacity to say that it’s HIM that’s the problem. Jeno had a shit-eating grin on his face. He must be a sociopath incapable of love, Jaemin proposed to himself. 

“Yeah right, dickhead.” Jaemin snorted, his mum giving him a death glare for his language at the table. “You’ve been picking on me since we were kids, don’t give me that.” 

Jeno opened his mouth to retaliate back, but his mum grabbed his shoulder angrily. 

“Jaemin, I am so sorry for my son’s behaviour. He’s always like that to people he likes, though. All his friends have to deal with that kind of behaviour. He probably had a crush on you.” 

Jaemin’s face formed an expression of disgust, and he glared over at Jeno. He expected Jeno to scoff, to roll his eyes, protest. 

“Not true.” Jeno mumbled quietly, but his face had turned red, and he was looking down at the menu with more intensity than Jaemin had ever seen. If Jaemin hadn’t have been so confused, he’d have laughed. There was no way. Absolutely no way that Lee Jeno had a crush on him. Taking the piss out of people and stalking them to clubs is not how you show interest in someone, Jaemin thought. He looked up at his parents. His dad was busy invested in small talk with Jeno’s dad about basketball. His mum was looking at Jeno’s mother with a knowing sort of smile. Jaemin sighed loudly.

“As if.” He groaned.

The small talk amongst the parents continued, but Jaemin and Jeno stayed quiet. Jaemin intensely stared at Jeno, attempting to make eye contact, but he was avoiding it at all costs. Thinking of the only option, Jaemin picked up his phone.

Jaemin: I hate you fr

Jeno glanced up at Jaemin and rolled his eyes. Jaemin grinned.

Jeno: good cuz i hate you so much more

Jaemin: nah i think ur in luuuuv with me

Jeno: stfu weirdo

Jaemin laughed out loud. His mum’s head shot round to face him. Jeno was chuckling quietly too.

“Having a private conversation?” She smirked.

“Kinda.” Jaemin mumbled.

The dinner went on. They ate their food, Jaemin and Jeno texted each other sarcastic texts. The more Jaemin spoke to him, the more he got the jist of his personality. He was definitely the tsundere type, but it didn’t excuse the way Jeno had treated Jaemin all these years. He had still made him feel small a lot of the time, and if Jaemin was to forgive him, it would take a lot. 

“Now, should we tell them?” Jeno’s mum began, as they stood up at the table. Jaemin and Jeno exchanged a confused glance.

“What?” Asked Jeno, crossing his arms. His mum chuckled and smirked at Jaemin’s mum.

“You two are going to Japan for two weeks on Monday to celebrate your souls.” 

Jaemin was too shocked to say anything. Jeno groaned and ran a head threw his hair. Great. Their parents had schemed some kind of bonding time for the two of them, alone, for two weeks. This couldn’t end well.

~  
Jaemin had Jeno pushed against the wall, one arm sideways on his chest, the other on Jeno’s wrist, holding him roughly. Jeno pulled at Jaemin’s hair, gazing at him with a look of frustration and annoyance, but also admiration. 

“Don’t push your luck, Jaemin.” Jeno smirked against the others neck, blowing air into Jaemin’s ear to make him recoil. Jaemin barely flinched, though, only pushing his grip harder. 

“We’ve been here two days now, and after all you’ve done, you’re telling ME not to push my luck?” Jaemin groans, not taking his eyes off of Jeno’s face. He can’t help but flicker his eyes to the others lips, because, well...they’re part of his face. Obviously.  
Jeno just laughed smugly in response.

“And what exactly have I done?” 

“Pff, use your brain idiot. Sleeping in my bed, being all handsy with me, anything to push my limits.” Jaemin groaned, his breathing getting heavier. He hadn’t realised how close he was to Jeno until now, how their bodies were leaning against each other, and he could feel Jeno’s breath on his neck. It was hell. Jaemin really hated it. 

“Just trying to bond with my soulmate.” Jeno winked, using his free hand to run it across Jaemin’s jawline. Jaemin shivered in response, his grip on Jeno loosening slightly. 

“You make me sick.” Grimaced Jaemin, eyeing Jeno up and down. He hated the fact that Jeno seemed to be loving this, loving tormenting Jaemin this way, and especially in a closed off space. 

“Are you sure about that?” Whispered Jeno, his lips against Jaemin’s ear. Jaemin’s stomach did a flip, and all his blood seemed to be rushing somewhere he didn’t want it to go. He sighed loudly, attempting at composing himself. 

“Of course.” He grinned back, leaning in closer to Jeno. Biting his lip, Jeno looked Jaemin’s face up and down. If Jaemin hadn’t have been so distracted by Jeno’s closeness, he would’ve felt objectified just then. 

“Then why am I still slammed against this wall as if you’re about to kiss me?” 

Jaemin released him, pushing him away as he did. He could not put up with this for another week and a bit. He’d rather die. Rushing into the bathroom, Jaemin stared down at himself. God, he felt so ashamed. How could...that happen? Jeno made him feel all sorts of things, but he didn’t think he’d be able to make him feel...that. Jaemin was frustrated, in more ways than sexually. Jeno was an asshole, and was taking advantage of every situation he had to tease Jaemin. It really wasn’t fair. Jaemin would try to fight back but it always ended up like this: Jaemin flustered and Jeno having the last laugh.  
Fuck Lee Jeno. 

And that’s exactly what he did.

Pinned down to the bed this time, Jaemin couldn’t contain how Jeno made him feel anymore. He hated him, he really did. He hated him with so much passion that his passion voiced itself by biting down and pulling on the skin of Jeno’s neck. Jeno practically growled in response, biting on Jaemin’s earlobe.

“I fucking can’t stand you.” Jaemin moaned as Jeno moved his hips against Jaemin’s, one of his hands pinning Jaemin’s wrists above his head, and the other fidgeting with the waistband of his underwear. 

“Sure.” Jeno sighed, tugging at Jaemin’s shirt to pull it off. 

“I really can’t.” Jaemin replied through gritted teeth as he willingly flung his shirt across the room and settled back down underneath Jeno. Smirking, Jeno looked Jaemin up and down, who was now completely stripped to his underwear. 

“You look good.” Jeno stuttered, his words being caught in his throat for the first time. Jaemin snorted and grabbed the back of Jeno’s head. 

“Prove it then, dickhead.” 

Jeno took Jaemin’s bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled it, not losing eye contact with the other. The two still hadn’t kissed, and this seemed to be Jeno’s way of teasing him. Impatient, Jaemin pushed his lips against Jeno’s. For the first time, Jeno complied and kissed him back, but he still wasn’t going to make it easy for Jaemin. Running his hands over Jaemin’s chest, his hand hovered over Jaemin’s underwear, unsure of his next move. 

Jaemin yelped in surprise as he felt Jeno’s hand on his crotch. Removing his hand, Jeno brought it up to Jaemin’s jaw and ran his thumb slowly over his jawline and neck. Jaemin shivered at the touch, and couldn’t deny his arousal anymore. 

“Jeno.” Jaemin practically begged, trying to remove his wrists from Jeno’s still tight grip, but to no avail. Jeno was a lot stronger than he thought. 

“What do you want?” Whispered Jeno, not breaking his gaze with Jaemin. Truthfully, Jaemin didn’t even know. They’d ended up in this position after a few more heated threats back and forth, and now Jaemin found himself craving something he really shouldn’t. Maybe it was just his hormones. 

Maybe it was the flow of testosterone around his body making him crave Jeno’s touch even more. Making Jaemin yearn to feel his lips against his skin again, to feel him in places that he’d never felt anyone else before. Jaemin’s eyes betrayed him and they flickered over Jeno’s body and down to his crotch. ‘Holy fuck.’ Jeno still had his underwear on, but there are some things that underwear just can’t hide. 

“I...touch me more...down there…” 

~

An hour later, Jeno was passed out, naked, in the double bed he now shared with Jaemin. A lot of thoughts were bubbling through Jaemin’s head. Firstly, he’d just lost his virginity. And it had hurt a lot more than he expected. Secondly, he’d lost it to Lee Jeno, a man he hates.

Jaemin glanced over at the sleeping Jeno. He looked so peaceful, and his long eyelashes complimented his glowing skin. Jaemin considered several things. He definitely wasn’t straight. Neither was Jeno, for that matter. They had seemingly...similar tastes when it came to sex. Jaemin winced as he ran his fingertips over the dark bruises on his neck that went all the way down to his collarbone and chest. He hadn’t realised when Jeno had been doing this exactly how bad it would look afterwards. 

No matter what, Jaemin couldn’t stop replaying what had just happened in his mind. Despite their sex being quite passionately hate-filled, he couldn’t help smile when he thought back to it. Jeno had been considerate and asked if things were okay before he went ahead with them. Every time Jaemin had let out a wince of pain, Jeno had reassured him it was okay and kissed him. Come to think of it, Jeno had actually seemed quite compassionate. 

Gross. 

When Jeno woke up, the first thing he did was grab Jaemin’s arm. 

“What time is it?” 

“5pm.”

“Shit. Was I asleep for two hours? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked too peaceful.” 

Jeno rolled his eyes at Jaemin’s compliment and sat up, rubbing his face. Jaemin had now gotten changed into shorts and a T-shirt, but Jeno was still very much naked. It was too much for Jaemin to handle, so he turned away from the other. 

“Jaemin, I think we should talk about…”

Snapping his head back round, Jaemin lobbed a pillow at Jeno’s face, causing him to fall back down on the bed. Crawling on top of him, Jaemin sat down on his chest. 

“You see my hand, Jeno? It says your name right there. There’s nothing to talk about.” Jaemin smiled in a sarcastic tone, shoving his hand in Jeno’s face. Grabbing Jaemin by the waist, Jeno effortlessly lifted him off. 

“I know we are soulmates, Jaemin. That’s not my point.” Jeno sighed, sitting up and grabbing Jaemin’s arm so he couldn’t escape the confrontation.

“Then what is your point?” Jaemin questioned, genuinely confused. 

“I thought you hated me, but it doesn’t seem like you do.”

“I do hate you. I hate you with every ounce of my being.” 

“Why?” 

Jaemin had to laugh. Was Jeno seriously asking him this? He must be dense, or just annoying. There was no way he was unaware of how much he’d tormented Jaemin over the years. 

“Where do I start? Hmm, elementary school where you’d always sit next to me and make sure to tell me what work I was doing wrong, spilled paint on my work, grabbing me all the time, interfering in my dance practice…” 

Jeno started to laugh. God, Jaemin must be so dense. 

“Jaemin...I did all those things because...well, I wanted your attention. I’m terrible at dealing with my emotions properly, I just liked you.” Jeno replied, his eyes averting Jaemin’s frown. Jaemin snorted and pushed Jeno’s hand off his arm. 

“Okay, but so what? It still hurt my feelings.” Jaemin sighed begrudgingly, crossing his arms and unintentionally pouting. Jeno felt a pang in his chest, he really hadn’t meant to cause Jaemin so much pain through his teasing, but he guessed he had gone about it in the wrong way. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll…” Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hand and cupped it with both of his, looking him in the eyes, “I’ll...start trying to show my emotions in a better way. I’m sorry Jaemin.” 

Jaemin wanted some badly to shove him off again, tell him he needed more time,and that it would take a lot more than that for Jaemin to forgive him. And that was true, but he knew better. Dealing with emotions was hard. Jaemin found it hard to show his hurt and pain, especially around his friends and family, but Jeno had made it so easy to be annoyed. Jaemin always saw the bright side. 

“Alright Jeno. I haven’t forgiven you yet, it will take time and I want to teach you what is right and wrong if this relationship is going to work.” 

“Relationship?” Jeno smirked, squeezing Jaemin’s hand. Rolling his eyes, Jaemin detached his hand. 

“I mean, we are soulmates so…” 

“I was kidding idiot.” Jeno laughed, slapping the others knee playfully. 

Jaemin found himself laughing with him. Being with Jeno and talking with him was surprisingly easy. Maybe he’d get used to this eventually. 

-Five years later- 

“Wake up dumbass you’re gonna be late to our lunch reservation.” 

Jeno was never a morning person. At 23, he still wasn’t now. Jaemin was always awake before him, and a pillow would quickly be in his face if he didn’t get up. 

“Jaemin, it’s 9am…”

“So? It’s our five year anniversary of becoming official boyfriends so we need to enjoy ourselves before we go out.” 

Jeno shot up. Jaemin was standing there in just his underwear and a tray of breakfast ready for Jeno. This was exactly like him, saying something that would excite Jeno enough to get him up and then not going through with it. But he wasn’t mad. Jaemin was incredibly considerate and cute 

“Put that on the table and come here.” Jeno smiled and opened his arms. Jaemin let out a laugh that was more like a giggle and sat down in between Jeno’s legs, and Jeno wrapped his arms around him. 

“You’ve become so soft as you’ve gotten older.” Jaemin mumbled, cuddling up to his boyfriend. Jeno laughed softly and kissed Jaemin on the head.

“Hopefully that’s a good thing.”

“It is.” Jaemin hummed. “I can’t believe I ever hated you.” 

Jeno laughed loudly this time, squeezing Jaemin into him.

“I can. I was an asshole.” 

“Well, true. But you’re my soulmate, it was bound to work out eventually. I’m just glad I don’t hate my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thank you for reading! I’d appreciate your comments of constructive criticism or support or anything haha.  
Yes I know I haven’t updated my main fic yet but I have had this idea and had to get it out of my system...I hope you liked it :)  
New twitter for AUs: @ jaemnbby


End file.
